My Last Breath
by Fae Elric
Summary: Cold. I feel so cold, even with you holding me as you do. [RoyEd, Oneshot, VERY ANGSTY]


**My Last Breath**

By: Fae Elric, the Steel Alchemist

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, it would be a huge RoyEd blowout bonanza. But it's not, ergo, I don't own it. Funny how these things work.

It doesn't really hurt, you know. Getting stabbed. It only looks like it does. It's just a little uncomfortable. I must be insane for thinking that at a time like this.

Envy pulls his blade out of my chest, causing me to fall to the floor. I hear you yell, hear the snap, and smell burning flesh not much after that.

And as I lay there on the cold tile I can't help but wonder exactly how much time I have left?

_Hold on to me, love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

And suddenly there you are, at my side in an instant. I can feel you pull me into your arms. How nice they feel. Do you know the only time I ever feel truly safe is when you're holding me like this? You probably feel it, too. You always know everything, bastard colonel.

It's not as easy to draw breath anymore. I'll breathe for as long as I can. I don't want to leave you.

But I'll never have to live a day without you. That in itself would kill me, were I not already dying right in front of you, darling.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

I can feel myself getting weaker with every second that passes. You can sense it, too. I know you do.

Your eyes fill with tears. You never cry, not even when you dream of Ishbal and death and battlefields and Hughes's funeral.

Do I really mean that much to you?

I lift my flesh hand to your face as those glistening tears run down your face. I want to brush them away, to tell you that everything will be all right, but I don't even have the strength to do that. I can only lie here as you press my palm to the side of your face.

I hear you beg me to stay with you, to hold on until Al comes with the Philosopher's Stone.

You never beg, either.

And suddenly I realize how much you need me, as much as either of us hates to admit it. We're both so painfully stubborn, aren't we?

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

Taking breath is so terribly hard now. I can hear my ragged attempts, and the tears that stream down your face fall even harder now.

Cold. I feel so cold, even with you holding me as you do.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

It's true what they say about your life flashing before your eyes. I recall every minute we've ever spent together, happy or otherwise. Like that time I put salt in your coffee. You weren't as amused as I was, were you? You got me back by giving me milk and telling me it was a new kind of energy drink from Drachma. Even I have to admit that it was funny.

I can remember every kiss, every touch.

I remember every passion-filled night we spent together, and I only regret they hadn't lasted longer.

Does it really have to end this way?

Why can't I stay with you?

If there really is a God, why can't you be merciful like they say you are and let me stay here with him?

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

You turn your head to press your lips to my palm. You shift to press them to my forehead, then once more to my lips for a lingering kiss.

You know that my time is up, don't you?

I draw in what I know is to be my last breath on this earth.

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black_

And with my last breath I confess the only thing I wish I had said sooner. I would've liked to hear you say it, too.

"I love you…"

Then… nothing.

A/N: I know, I hate me too. I was feeling rather emo this morning as I listened to Evanescence on the bus to school this morning. Hate mail is totally welcomed for this one, guys. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go flog myself for killing Ed.


End file.
